


Life As We Knew It - Part One

by orphan_account



Series: It's Gotta Be You [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fetus Louis, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Must Read 'Louis' First***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Louis stayed in touch. Things weren’t back to normal. Far from it. But it was a start.

 

Louis had moved down to London and started in Liam’s bar, he rented one of the rooms above it  at a discount. Living with Payno and Niall was a little too much and the studio apartment seamed like heaven. Louis heard that Harry tried to get the other place next door. Liam told him while he was wiping down the benches. It made Louis smile to know… but he didn’t let on… not too much anyway. His cocky smile made the younger Aussie laugh but that was all.

 

Harry went back to his bakery full time and took over Liam’s apartment down the road from the Bar. It was quickly decided that Louis would take over management and was currently trying to get Liam (Payne) to come and work with him while Niall studied. They still weren’t sure whether he would or not but they left the position open. Tom did a few nights with him, just to help out and they had Michael and Luke who were already there.

 

Harry would pop in now and then and Louis would become ‘busy’ automatically.  Michael would fill him in on what Louis has been up to. They all knew Louis wouldn’t mind. He was just playing the longest game of hard to get ever. Harry would always have a glass of water, chat with Michael, watch whatever Aussie sport was being streamed and pretend to know the rules, whistle at Louis when he walked passed before rounding up the evening at 8pm by offering help and doing things so Louis could leave early.

 

He never did, just like he never took Harry up on the offer to walk him home. It was becoming routine to just say ‘I think I can manage stairs’ before sashaying away.

 

It was a month of this. Louis had settled into his place and the bar. He spent weekends with Harry in the country looking after William.

 

It was a different dynamic there.

 

They would cuddle together with Billy and share the bed. They let go the past and just let it be. How they were. How they wanted to be.

 

Just be happy.

 

Until Monday rolled around and they were back to their usual rolls, no one knew what happened on weekends and no one needed to know. They didn’t even think about it themselves. They just enjoyed it.

 

William was 3 months old now and enjoyed it when they took him swimming, went on walks and just snuggled. Chris and Tom got into a habit of having dinner together with Louis and Harry on a Friday, heading off on Saturday morning and coming back once Billy was down on Sunday night.

 

Things where pretty perfect on weekends…  They were getting there the rest of the time.

 

It made Louis realise how lost he would have been trying to raise Billy on his own. He loved his time with his god son and he would be lying if he said he didn’t love his time with Harry.

 

He just wasn’t ready for one without the other. William reminded him of what they had when they were together. But without Harry, he missed him, and without William, he was reminded of what he lost.

 

Louis would find a way to move on from that… He just wasn’t there yet.

 

***

 

It was a Monday night. The bar was only at half capacity when Harry arrived on time. It was two months of Louis being in London and as if on que, he had found some paperwork to occupy him. Michael rolled his eyes went to pour a glass of water. He hadn’t even seen Harry but he knew by Louis turning his back that it was that time.

 

Michael set the glass down in front of Harry’s seat and went back to work. What he wasn’t expecting was what came into view.

 

 

Harry was dressed to the NINES.

 

“Wohhh, New bakery uniform?” Harry smiled and pushed the water back. Louis couldn’t help take a peek.

 

“I’ll take a rum and coke please.” Harry’s voice said with confidence and Michael turned to get it for him just nodding and saying ‘okay… okay” like he was in trouble.

 

“So.” Michael asked as he sat it down and plopped a straw in it. “What gives?” Louis wasn’t doing paperwork anymore. He was just sitting and waiting for Harry to spill the beans.

 

“I have a date.” Was all he said and Louis scoffed. Michael’s eyes went wide as he saw Harry’s smile go wide.

 

“Who is this date with then?” Michael asked curious but weary. He was more afraid of Louis then anything and depending on this next answer, he may need to make a move… fast.

 

“No one… yet.” Louis shifted his weight while he listened for an explanation.

 

“So…?” Michael pushed on.

 

“Well maybe Lou could help with that?” It was at the mention of his name that Louis turned.

 

“Are you asking if I have a friend you can fuck?” Louis sassed and Harry smiled.

 

“No… I am asking if you would like to come one a date… With me.” Louis scoffed at this and folded his arms. Michael made a move… fast.

 

“Pretty egotistical of you to presume I would go out with you. On a Monday night no less.”

 

Harry mocked a frown.

 

“Did the flowers give me away?” Louis rolled his eyes.

 

“I should be so lucky” Louis joked.

 

“Uh huh. Well maybe you should go upstairs and grab a jacket so we can get going?” Harry said with a smiled.

 

“Oh, not going to offer to walk me?”

 

“I’m afraid I may not come back down.”

 

“I have to work Harry.” Louis said as he made no attempt to look like it.

 

“Have that covered.”

 

“How.”

 

“HARRY!” Luke called from the door way. “You look great man. Thanks for the shift. Go away Louis.” Was all Luke said as he walked behind the bar.

 

“Harry. I can’t afford to lose this shift.” Louis said with an incredulous look.

 

“Taken care of. You can take your money and I paid for Luke’s.”

 

“I’m sure that won’t fly with Lia---,”

 

“Already cleared it with him.”

 

Louis sighed again.

 

“And what if I don’t want to?” Louis tried with a cocked hip and crossed arms.

 

“Then I will be sad.” Harry pouted only to have Luke interrupt again with Louis jacket from the office.

 

“Go away Louis. Just go out for one night and leave us alone.” Luke shoved him around the other side of the bar while Harry followed, taking over with one arm to guide Louis out the door.

 

“Arse.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Louis slipped the jacket on while shaking his head and let himself be guided by this nutter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The subway. They are in a fucking subway cart. Louis looked to all the late home comers around him and how over dressed Harry looked in comparison. Still... Louis really couldn't complain. Harry looked quite fine.

 

"So where exactly are we going?" Louis asked, trying to ignore the dead looking faces around him.

 

"I dunno... Any where?" Harry said with a smirk.

 

"Come on Harold. Just tell me!" Louis whined like a child and harry just smirked again.

 

"I can't Lou, I don't know, genuinely have no clue." Harry looked around them and saw the next stop was London central. "Let's just get off here yeah?"

 

"What? With no plan? You can not be serious..." Louis knew Harry had something up his sleeve... he didn't know what... but it was something. He was never this cocky about anything... It reminded him of the first 'date' they went on... Louis really hated not knowing.

 

The train pulled to a halt, jolting them slightly and Harry stood to climb over Louis and take his hand to flow with the traffic of people entering and exiting the carriage.

 

Louis was acting like the bitch he wished he could be with Harry but secretly his heart was racing. Hoping so much that this would be the night he could let go of bitch face and just feel again. He knew it wasn't that easy, that when he did let go he would break down. It will all come out. The hurt, the pain the sadness and the happiness. Till then. Bitch face was here.

 

His bitchy wall of protection.

 

Once they were out of the station, Louis was pulled back to Harry's side and arm flung around him.

 

"So... What do you feel like doing Lou?" Harry asked as he slowed the pace down to a nice stroll through the darkening streets.

 

"I dunno, this is your idea." Louis mused.

 

"No... My idea was for a date. I didn't know what else was going to happen." Louis rolle dhis eyes. "A bit presumptuous of you to assume I had a date planned." Harry grinned as he used Louis line against him. 

 

"Whatever." Louis scoffed and shoved the taller playfully. They stayed silent for a minute as they just walked down the street. Louis took in the nice shiney boots harry had and all. There was nothing but perfection in his out fit and it made Louis feel a little under dressed. Louis finally sighed and spoke up.

 

"So are we gonna get dinner or something?" Louis asked just to feel like he was still being bitchy. 

 

"If you want... What do you feel like?" Harry asked, giving a little squeeze to Louis hip as he felt it move under his finger tips. It kind of tickled when he did but Louis said nothing. He didn't want to risk Harry retracting it. 

 

"I dunno... What is there?" Harry thought for a moment, taking in what street they where on and humming in search for an answer. 

 

"Pizza?" Harry asked... Like it was a question!!!

 

"Wow... you really do know the way to a mans heart." Louis said in mock sincerity, hand on heart and all. 

 

"This way." Harry said tugging at Lou's hip again to get them to cross the road. Checking both ways before hand, of course. 

 

In no time, they rounded a corner to an ally way restaurant. Louis couldn't help but wonder how Harry knew of this place but didn't question it... PIZZA.

 

"This is such a you place..." Louis commented once they had ordered and sat on the make shift stools that where oh so trendy.

 

"Do you like it?" Harry questions as he follows suit, taking his spot on the other side of the table awkwardly, having to adjust the milk crate a few times before it was stable. 

 

"Odly yea... Has a charm about it..." They both knew what he meant. 

 

"So... Hows the bar?"

 

"Cut the chit chat Harry... Why are we here?"

 

"Cause you like pizza...?" Bitch face. "Okay..." harry clapped his hands and took a deep breath. "I have somethin' to ask you." Bitch face gone.

 

Harry continued to look down and fiddle with his fingers, Louis grew impation in waiting for an answer and jolted out a 'well?'

 

"Well I'm not gonna ask it now am I? Just wait till later, hey! Fancy a drink?" Louis brows crossed as Harry made his way to the small bar area. Louis knew something was up. A breif thought of 'oh god... he's gonna propose!' went though his mind but it was way too soon for that... Maybe he wanted to hook up... Louis could do that... He would be MORE than happy to do that... They haven't slept together since that night when they first got back to Chris and Tom's place. He was fine while he was pregnant, but now it feels like forever. He felt... empty?

 

Maybe Harry felt it too and wanted to be friends with benefits... Louis was down with that. He hadn't been a very good friend but in reality, he just didn't want people to think he was letting Harry off the hook. Not eveyone knew the whole story, but in all honesty...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was just trying to justify it to himself. ALL OF IT. He wanted Harry back. He made a mistake, Harry made a mistake... It was over now and he was Happy! He made a heap of new friends and they where all happy! All being a bitch was was a way to make him feel okay with not having Harry in the first place... now he has him and he is still being a bitch? He knows Harry tried to come back but he is just so fucking defensive that he wouldn't let him... he is STILL pretending not to let him... He was fine on weekends, why couldn't he just let that be all the time? it wouldn't make him week... It wouldn't make him less of a person... He could just be happy. 

 

Louis would. 

 

Louis would let himself be happy.

 

That started with Pizza... and apparently a corona...

 

"Haz."  Harry snapped his Gaze up once he was settled back into the awkward seat.

 

"Lou." He said like he had been caught doing something wrong and another thought flooded Louis brain... What is he didn't want anything at all? What if he was going to ask to drop god father custody and for Louis to never see him again...

 

Then he looked around. Shook it out and decided, for the first time in a year to have a proper conversation with Harry. 

 

With a huge exhaled Louis bit his lip and shrunk his shoulders in.

 

"You look really nice." Harry waited an awkward moment for the follow up 'for a baker' or 'considering your face' but it never came.

 

"Well so do you... You always look nice though." Louis looked down with pursed lips, TRYING not to call him cheesy. 

 

"So how is work at the bakery?" Louis asked bringing his attention back up to Harry with a nervous grin and Harry's smile was so wide. He looked like a dork... a cute one though.

 

"I thought you didn't want chit chat?" He queried with an accusing finger.

 

"Do you do everything I say?" Louis half sassed, he restrained it though.

 

"Almost..." Harry re-tilted his finger to Louis as he answered making the smaller boy laugh. 

 

"Well, how is it?" Louis put a more serious not in his voice so Harry knew he actually wanted to chat.

 

"Well... Good. I mean... Not much to talk about really... We have a new coffee brand in and people seem to really like that so..." Louis nodded and smiled.

 

"Well maybe I will have to come and try it..."

 

"Yeah... maybe you will." Harry was still grinning like and idiot and Louis knew he didn't want to take it too far. Harry was still used to being shut down and told off for talking to Louis, so he really needed to take the lead.

 

"Hows your apartment? Where is it you live again?" Louis questioned. He had a vague idea but it honestly never came up. He never went to Liam's (aussie) house. He knew it was close by the bar but not exactly where.

 

"On, on the corner. The blocks there, I'm 1D (heh.). Same as you." Harry smiled. 

 

"Oh that better not be you with the annoying music playing all night. That is horrible." Louis flinched at the memory. He didn't realise just how close Harry was. 

 

"No, that's the people behind me. Mine is the one with the lace curtains. You can see it from your place. It's the only one with windows facing you." Harry used his hands to try and explain the positioning. Louis took a sip of his beer before commenting.

 

"Does that mean you can see me too?" He asked with jest but the look Harry gave was a worrying one. His eyes bulged and he took solace at looking to his drink held in his lap. "Oh my god." Harry flinched. His perfectly styled hair doing nothing to hide his worry. "What have you seen?" Harry looked away and took a large swig of his drink. "Harold..."

 

"Alright." Harry sighed and lent forward to rest his arms on the table and fiddle with the label on the bottle. "I may have looked out once and saw you after... or before..."

 

"After or before what?" Louis laughed. Harry was just being silly. 

 

"A shower?" He tried to sound innocent and hide in his shrug but it didn't work.

 

"Harold!"

 

"I didn't mean it!" He promised as one of Louis hands swatted at him.

 

"Well did you look away?!" Harry squeezed his eyes shut and flinched in a silent apology.

 

"HARRY!" Louis swatted him again. "I'm going to need to get better curtains then." He said cockily and went for his beer again.

 

"Oh no need." Harry laughed and Louis cocked an eyebrow. Sass mode was on... not bitchy sass... maybe flirty sass...

 

"What is that harold?" It was Harry's turn to snort a laugh at the conversation.

 

"Nothing I haven't seen before." He said through a cheeky grin and a wink while pressing his bottle to his lips for another drink. Louis jaw dropped and tutted.

 

"If your not careful, it might be something you never see again." They both chuckled at that, both nervous but content at what it hinted towards. 

 

"Here we are, one pepperoni and one vegetarian." The waiter set the trays down and the both nodded a thank you before taking in the food.

 

"You got a vegetarian?" Louis looked disgusted.

 

"Well yeah... What's wrong with that?" Harry said in mock defense.

 

"I thought you might have liked sausage." Louis shrugged like he didn't just make that pun.

 

"Oh I do... Just not on my pizza." He winked back, a little more confident with their interactions now that Louis seemed more open.

 

 "Cheeky" Louis whispered in his full Yorkshire accent and Harry shrugged.

 

"You started it." 

 

They each had one more beer for calling it quits on the pizza, deciding to get a doggy bag of the last few slices that where left. 

 

"That was really nice Hazza... " Louis said as they headed back up the alley.

 

"Your welcome. Where to now?" Harry asked replacing his arm to where it had been before dinner. 

 

"We aren't done?" Louis laughed.

 

"It's 9pm... We got lots of time to kill!" Harry stated as he swung his free arm with the left overs, Louis was sure there would be no more toppings left in place now. Not that he really minded.

 

"Lots of time to kill before what?" Louis questioned the mad man but got no response.

 

"What do you feel like doing?" Harry changed the subject and Louis yawned.

 

"I dunno... I'm stuffed." Louis complained as he poked his belly out for emphasis.

 

"Hmmm... The eye then?" Harry asked as he looked  up from where they were to see the massive wheel only a few streets over. 

 

'never been on there." Louis stated and Harry smirked... he knew that.

 

"Lets go then!"

 

Harry whisked them straight on with just a nod to the operator. 

 

"What was that?"

  

"Oh nothing... Just a friend." Neither said another word until they where at the peek of their summit.

 

"Wow..." Louis said stunned as they reached the top.

 

"Beautiful isn't it?" Harry said, but he wasn't looking at the city. Louis was distracted and Harry reached into his coat pocket, pulled out a box before raking his fingers back through his hair to keep the middle in place. He let out a subtle cough but Louis didn't pick up on it...

  

Harry looked down to the velvet box and bit his lip. 

 

He was nervous...

 

No....

 

It wasn't the right time.

 

Not here.

 

Harry put the box back in his coat and went back to taking in Louis jaw bones in the soft light. 

 

Harry decided to practice what he was going to say a few more times...

 

Instead he moved to sit next to Louis and cuddle up behind him as he marveled over the lights. Harry rested his head on the smaller's shoulder and felt Louis melt back into him... He would ask him.... not just now though. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you think I should keep going. 
> 
> I have plans.
> 
> BIG plans...
> 
> I just don't know if you want to read them :P 
> 
> But big ups to AreKool, LARRYSTYLINSONFOREVERTHINGS and ladyandrie for making my day whenever I post a new chapter. It really does inspire me to keep going. I'm not the best writer, I know that, But I enjoy telling stories so I hope you enjoy reading them :)
> 
> Love xx
> 
> -Loki

By the time the carriage reached the ground they were laughing and giggling at a drunk down on the street. Louis was tucked under a protective arm as they made their way back into the streets.

"Lou..." Harry mused once the laughing had subsided.

"Yeh?" Louis smiled back with a cheery tone as he wrapped his arms around Harry further and snuggled in as they walked. It made for awkward steps but it was the most comfortable Louis has been in ages.

"You know I love you right?" Harry asked, tightening his arm just in case Louis chose to run. It was a few more steps of silence before Louis responded.

"Yeah." Was all he mumbled but is was enough for Harry.

"And is that okay with you?" Harry asked softly again.

"Yeah..." It was even quieter...

 

 

That was all the confirmation Harry needed.

 

"Let's go." Was all Harry said and Louis was dragged in another direction. He let out a laugh but as their pace sped up, he started to get worried.

"Haz." Louis said with warning.

 

"TAXI!" Harry hailed a cab, ignoring Louis with a wide smile.

As the black car pulled up, Louis was ushered in cluelessly while Harry whispered something to the driver and handed him a few notes before sitting back with that shit eating grin still plastered on his face.

"Harry." Louis said again but was met with an arm slung around him and pulled in tight. Louis arms came up in defence, he was about to demand an answer when Harry lent around the front of him and pulled him in for a kiss.

Harry's hand came to Louis thigh for balance as the swayed together in the back of the car, Louis raised arms relaxed and eventually residing to cling to Harry's scarf as their lips moved to their own pace. Louis eyes were closed when his breath picked up. his head was swimming and something inside of his clicked.

He wanted this so much. Harry on top of him, his body covering his own, their lips connected, hands everywhere.

He wanted Harry.

 

"I love you." Louis said back... finally. Harry's teeth grit as he grunted at the words. They did have a destination, but this was more important. Harry large hand moved quickly to under Louis arse to slide him closer. Louis caught on and smiled between wet kisses before struggling to pull a leg up to get on the other side of Harold before pulling him down. Hard.

They laughed and continued kissing as the cab swayed.

Harry let his body rest over Louis pelvis, his belly button pushing into Louis belt buckle so they were even heights to kiss. Louis wrapped his legs playfully around Harry's back and smiled through the kiss and Harry did the same.

"Fuck I love you Louis. I'm so sorry I ever thought I could live without this." Harry all but moaned out before Louis pulled him back down with a giggle.

"Harry. It's over. Okay? We will start again? Okay?" Louis pulled Harry back down for a quick kiss before pushing him back, "Hi, I'm Louis." Louis bought a hand up and held it in front of Harry's face as if to shake it.

Harry grabbed it and pushed it above Louis head before biting down under his ear before whispering "I think we can take it a little faster..." Louis giggled again.

"Sure... HAZ!" Louis squealed, earning a look from the driver. Neither bothered to stop though.

Harry had pulled down Louis trousers to mid thigh, leaving him bare below the waste. Harry pushed up Louis shirt to match gave one last kiss before sinking down to meet Louis pelvis.

The smaller boys mouth dropped open as Harrys lips sucked their way down.

Lou's hands came to either side of the taller boys face as it hollowed and moved at quickly. His hands didn't serve any purpose, it only made Louis feel a little more connected to what was happening.

It became too much when Harry's free hand moved to his arse though. One long digit slid in with out warning and curled to his spot like it was muscle memory. Louis couldn't believe Harry. He was either really good, or really lucky.

"HARRY!" Louis shouted and neither cared if the driver looked... At this point he was probably too afraid to. "Oh god..." Louis grunted as his breath stalled, as if his body needed to stop one function to process all that was going on else were.

He stopped thinking Harry was just lucky though as his other hand came to push on Louis lower stomach.

"FUCK" Louis groaned. His hips stuttered as his legs shook, he wasn't connected any more, he had no control of what he was doing. Whether it was to get away from over stimulation or to get more, he didn't know, his hands flew to grasp the seat, Harry's finger rubbing deep inside of him and the pressure on his stomach was the last straw. It had been all of 50 seconds and Louis coming without warning. Harry must have known, the cheeky bugger, because he got it all... ALL OF IT.

And swallowed.

Louis thought twice for a moment before kissing Harry again.

He did.

But he did consider not.

They struggled to get pants back up before the Taxi pulled up. Harry had a fare idea of where they were but Louis had no clue, they managed to hide themselves in undone pants without breaking the kiss that had turned wet and full.

 

"Fuck I love you." Harry whispered before moaning back into Louis waiting mouth. 

 

"Where ever we are going, we better get there fast." Louis groaned back, pulling Harry with him as he settled back on the seat, legs around the taller again, letting him grind ever so gently where he was. 

 

"Lou." Harry pulled away and went for his jacket pocket, Louis arms clung to his neck all the while trying to get him back. "Lou... I want--,"

 

"Alright love birds, we're here." Louis didn't know where here was but with a frustrated grunt, Harry managed to throw some money at the cab driver while wrestling Louis out of the door. Louis hung on as he was dragged, never ending his battle to get Harry's lips back on his.

 

"Lou." Harry tried again once they were out but Louis simply stepped it up a notch and leaped on to Harry, leg around his waist and arms around his neck. Louis couldn't help the moan that broke out as large hands flew to support him under his ass and he finally managed to make contact between their lips again.

 

"Lou..." One more time and Louis still didn't listen, instead, he took the moment of reprieve to lean further in and whisper dirtily into Harry's causing a slight stumble and momentary brain black out.

 

"I want you to fuck me Harry. I want you. Deep. I want it like it was the first and last time you will ever get to have me at your will... and I am Harry. At your. fucking. will. tell me. tell me what you want Haz." Harry's breath was turning primal. "Cause I want it all. All of you. Until I'm split and screaming and so fucking full I can't move... All of it."

And thank god this (well not exactly this) was in the plan to go to a hotel cause he did NOT feel like having his neighbors hear what he was about to do to this sweet little boy and his sweet little ass.

 

Harry hands almost ripped through the fabric stretched too far across Louis behind. He was holding his lip tight between his teeth as if it would calm him down. Harry pulled his head back slowly to give the smaller an up and down of his face, the last kind gesture he would receive tonight. When all he got was a lick of the lips in return Harry dug his fingertips into the smaller boys hip and pulled him off by them. Louis was shocked for a moment before he was turned around and marched through a doorway. 

 

Harry's arm was where it had been all night but now it wasn't gentle or caressing, it was hard and firm, making sure Louis couldn't get away and that he was walking where and when Harry wanted him to.

 

Louis noticed briefly that it was a nice establishment before he was swept straight on to the elevator.

 

"Haz?"

 

"Key code. Already have it." Was the last words Louis heard before the beep of a button and the slide of elevator doors.

 

That’s when it began.

 

Harry's arm moved from Lou's waist along with his other to swiftly pull both of Louis arms above his head and slam his lithe body against the mirrored walls.

 

"You think you can tease me Louis? Do you want me to make you regret that decision?" Harry growled in Louis ear before he wriggled experimentally to see just how firm the taller’s hold was.

 

"Maybe I do." The cocky words where hardly out of Louis mouth before Harry was attached to his neck, sucking and biting, making sure to leave proof of tonight. Louis was choking out sounds of pleasure at Harry's warm and wet movements, body struggling again as if still over-sensitive from mere minutes ago.

 

"I hope you do." Harry whispered softly into Louis ear, making sure he FELT every puff of hot breath. 

 

The excitement was over flowing from Louis. He couldn't believe it... All he has ever dreamed about in even his dirtiest fantasy's was playing out right now. It was all just a little too much. He considered asking for it to slow down but that thought disappeared quickly. He keened with a loud moan as Harry dragged his hot hard cock up against him. His fly was still, for the most part undone, allowing for closer friction. Louis leg curled up in defensive pleasure, knee hugging over Harry's hip leaving his pelvis open as Harry ground back and forth, slowly, over and over.

 

Louis mouth hung open and his arms struggled a little more, subconsciously wanting to bring them down, feeling too exposed and vulnerable like this. It wasn't at the forefront of his mind though as his eyes shut and accepted the movements of his own body. Defenseless against the friction of his lover, gaining ever more traction and pressure as he lent himself completely into Louis, huffing his mild exasperated frustration into his neck.

 

"Haz." Louis squeaked out as his eyes screw shut. The elevator had pulled to a stop and Louis hoped to god it was their level and not some people trying to get on.

 

He was in luck.

 

Harry, pulled away forcefully, as if having to rip off a band-aid. Louis arms dropped to his side as did his leg. Harry bit his lip again, taking in the sight of a dishevelled Louis before taking his hand softly.

 

"Just say 'tea cups'. Okay?" Harry grinned as he lead them out of the lift and into the hall.

 

For a moment his hand patted down his pocket that was holding the ring...

 

He glanced over his shoulder to a shyly grinning Louis.

 

It can wait. 


	4. Chapter 4

Louis couldn't help but grow shy as he was lead down the hall to number 704. When he had decided that he was going to be happy, he didn't think he would be this happy, this quickly. It only took 30 seconds from the lift to the door and another 5 for Harry to open it, but some how, in that time, Louis re-evaluated what he was doing. 

 

This is how the whole mess started. They where excited and hyped up from a good night of football. Harry took them back to the apartment and they had sex for the first time. 

 

It was just the same.

 

Harry turned feral over sex, over powered Louis and dragged him in to his eyes. 

 

Then of course...

 

William.

 

Now, a few things are different, Harry actually knows about Louis reproductive organs, they weren't in school anymore. Louis wasn't the push over that he was. Shit had happened and it made him better for it. 

 

Louis agreed to start again, but this was just WAY too similar to their first time. He wanted to do it right. he had to tell Harry how over whelming it felt to feel like he was about to re-live the worst year of his life. 

 

He kind of forgot to though when the door opened. 

 

This place was NICE.

 

Harry ushered Louis in first as he looked around in amazement. 

 

 

How the HELL did a baker afford this?

 

Louis walked experimentally through the room, looking left and right at all the clean cut wooden decor. 

 

Louis vaguely heard Harry close the door and remove his coat, he ignored it though in favor of exploring the room. 

 

He only made it to the green end lounge before Harry caught up to him.

 

"Do you like it?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms tight around Louis, still in amazement, his hands came up to caress the gentle arms as they swayed slightly. Harry felt the shift in mood and took a deep breath of Louis.

 

He wanted this to be romantic. 

 

Not sexually over powering. Not a quick fuck and they are gone. He had to admit, Louis made him think and do things he wouldn't normally do, but from that first day... The first look Louis gave him to the picnic in the park when he first saw Louis for how gorgeous he really is. It was all there. He felt it. He wanted nothing more than to hold it in his arms and he is... Louis is here. In his arms. 

 

How it was supposed to be. 

 

It over whelmed Harry to no end.

 

He spun Louis to face him. 

 

"Louis." Harry said and finally had the smaller boys attention. They stayed like that for a while. Just giving each other everything through soft eyes and smiles. "Louis... I love you." He dropped to one knee.

 

 

"Louis." He said again simply and Lou dropped down on the seat. His knees litterally gave out.

 

This night was... god no...

 

Louis hand came up to rub his forehead in disbelief before dropping it and chewing his lip, trying to keep eye contact with Haz, head shaking slightly at what he felt was coming.

 

 

"Haz..." Louis all but squeaked at him.

 

"Lou... I love you. I always have... in the spirit of starting again... I need to know..."

 

"Haz no..." Louis whispered but Harry simply pulled out a small box. Blue velvet.

 

Louis rubbed his hand over his mouth. He needed to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

 

 

"Louis... I love you. I know how much I hurt you in the past. I want this to be the fresh start that it should be. I know I was an asshole but you made me better. You MAKE me better. Ever since since we met, you have made me want to be the best person possible. Just for you. I know I can be that man. The one you want. All I ask is for that chance. For that fresh start that I KNOW I don't deserve. I want to hold your hand as we walk, I want to cuddle with you and Billy." Harry paused. Not sure if he would have bought him up... But it needed to be said. "I know that could have all turned out so differently. A-and maybe it should have. But I am here with you now, it may not be enough, but I ask you for one more chance to try." Louis could feel his eyes well up at Harry's words but his piece needed to be said too.

 

"Haz." Harry opened the box at Louis voice, not giving him the chance to turn away. Louis didn't look though.

 

"Please Louis." Harry didn't beg. He just asked.

 

Louis closed his eyes and took in a deep breath before taking Harry's hands into his own.

 

"Haz..." Louis guided the taller to sit next to him and Harry followed his movements. "Harry. Just... Listen, ok?" Harry lowered the box and bit his lip. He had prepared himself to be shut down, but having the real thing play out in real life was SO different. "I love you Haz. I always have. And I think you knew that and that's why you didn't give up and I thank you for that. I just... I need you to know that loosing you wasn't the hardest thing I have had to do this past year. Yes, I lost the love of my life, but I also lost a part of me... I lost William..." Harry shifted closer to Louis and put a hand on his shoulder. He needed to hear this. It hurt. But he needed Louis to get it out.

"The thing that hurts the most though is... I.... I can't tell if I am happy because I got a second chance at life or because William is happy... I worry so much." Louis choked on his words causing Harry to pull him in to his side, kissing his forehead. "I worry that I am happy you left and forced me to give Billy away and I got to start again..." Harry rubbed Louis shoulder in comfort. He didn't say anything... Just listened.

 

"I feel so guilty and disgusting at the thought but I feel like it's true. I feel like I got off easy and that's why I felt I should hate you. Like... Like you made me happy in a shitty way... Like... You should have stayed and we could have been miserable and that it would all have been alright never leaving that place. Loosing it all just to raise a child and just make do with what we had... I feel like I cheated life and- and that i-i-it's all too good to be true.. having you here. Like it's a test and karma is going to come back in a horrible way... But... I... I just want to be... Happy. Harry... With you." Louis lost it then.

 

"Oh Lou." Harry said, box forgotten, just holding Louis close and letting him cry into his neck. Harry couldn't help the tears he let spill. 

 

"Do you know what I mean?" Louis sniffed out after a few moments. He needed to know Harry felt the same.

 

"I do baby... I do... It's okay... Alright? It's okay... It's done... Billy is Happy okay?" Louis nodded and wiped away his tears. Harry helped with the end of his scarf. "I fucked up...' Harry trailed off and Louis blew out a laugh.

 

"We both did I think." Harry half grinned before continuing. 

 

"WE fucked up... But WE had a beautiful baby... Things might have gone differently but they didn't... He is still happy and healthy okay baby? He is with two parents that love him just as much as we would of... Yeah... We could have made it work. And no, I would not have regretted keeping him... But I also don't regret Tom and Chris taking him. You shouldn't either okay? Billy or no Billy... I want to be with you..." Harry ran his fingers through Louis fringe before shrugging his jacket off and pulling the small blue box back into his lap. Opening it once more. "Please. What's done is done. I am glad you told me how you feel. I love you. Please... accept this ring? Accept me?"

 

Louis finally looked.

 

 

"No matter where we are... You have, and always will bring me home... Home is where the heart is... home is where you are..." Harry pulled the ring out and took Louis hand into his own. "You are my north, south, east and west. Where ever you are, I want to be... guide me. show me. I want to be the one you want. Louis..." Harry fiddled with something loose in his pocket before pulling out another ring. Louis saw it was similar, just a different shape... Now he REALLY did not know what was going on... Whatever the fucking question is, he didn't know how to answer. "Louis... Be the compass to my ship." Harry held his other hand out, showing Louis he had another ring. One for him.

 

 

Louis took a few controlled breaths as he processed the sight infront of him... He had an idea of what was being asked... or well... NOT asked... Oh god... He KIND of knew what was going on but he didn't feel as though he had enough information to process it appropriately. 

 

He took a deep breath and managed to form words.

 

 

 "Is... Are you... prop...osing.. to me?" Louis asked unsure. 

 

Harry considered the ring for a moment... Really? No... He wasn't...

 

"If that's what you want?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin... They where back on track... They struggled to get there, but they managed.

 

"Well... No... I mean..." Louis began to try and explain himself before Harry shook his head.

 

"I'm joking Lou... It's more of a... Promise ring..."

 

 

 "Ohk..."

 

More silence.

 

"Do you... Want to... Make it official... Like... Boy friends." Louis felt like laughing at Harry's change in demeinor. He was so dominate 10 minutes ago and now he is holding this georgous ring and fubling over words... Louis did that to him... That was the strangest part.

 

Louis 'tisked' his lips before answering.

 

"I might..." with a grin he couldn't help.

 

 

"Really?!" Now he was like a happy puppy.

 

 

"...." Louis sassed a smile as if to say 'duh'.

 

 

 Harry disgarded the ring for now in favor of Louis hands to guide the very willing boy into his arms, and as it turned out, his lap. 

 

"So..." Harry said with wandering eyes.

 

"So." Louis replied with a bite of his lip and an experimental wiggle of his hips.

 

"Does this mean 'sex' is on the table." Harry waggled his eye brows in an attempt to disguise his mock sleazebag-ness.

 

"Nope..." Louis swept in with a full kiss drawing a moan from the fansy dressed man. "It's called 'making love' now." Harry let out a chesty laugh and slid his hands around Louis ass. 

 

"You're so cheesy." Harry leant up for another kiss. Louis obliged before mocking a bitch face.

 

"Go and tell me how 'pretty' my eyes are again." Louis sassed and Harry laughed again.

 

"Am I never gonna live that down?" 

 

"NEVER." Louis whispered playfully before backing off the taller slowly, making purposeful eye contact all the while. As he drew to stand, he let his finger run down Harry's body. Over his thigh and down to flick off his skinny jean-ed knee. 

 

He said nothing more, just past a cheeky smile to Harry, picked up his ring, slid it on before waggling his fingers a few times to admire it, then slipped into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Harry still had a smirk on his face as he watched his (once again) official boyfriend saunter to the door. 

 

It wasn't until steam was wafting out of the adjoining room that Harry caught sight of Louis again, who had strut back to the door frame with the same cocky grin to lean on it with crossed arms and a cocked hip.

 

"You coming in or what?"

 

 

Harry bit his lip. He really did love it when Louis got bossy.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last one for now guys. This was mostly a filler, a necessary one, but a filler none the less... The next series will be posted next week. I have changed this to part one because it jumps back to this (kind of) after the next series... you'll see :)
> 
> Thank you for all of the encouraging comments. It's my highlight whenever I post to see what you think - LOVE!!!

It was the morning after.

 

Louis had never slept so peacefully.

 

He had all the comforts from the weekends and all the relaxation from being thoroughly  ~~fucked~~  loved. As his muscles began to wake up and he began to feel the urge to stretch from his warm silhouette and revel in the cooler sheets, a familiar buzz and chime came from behind him causing the warm body pressed to him to move. Louis pouted out of reflex and rolled to investigate. He was met with the bare back of Harry as he reached for his phone. Louis sat up and ran his fingers through his hair before Harry turned around again to sit next to him against the head board as he answered in a deep groggy tone.

 

Louis resided to checking his phone, needing to find his glasses to do so, he can manage most of the time without them, but this early it would give him a head ache.

 

Louis didn't really pay attention to Harry's conversation as he read through a few messages. Two where from Michael…

 

_12am - Hey, can Luke and I crash at yours tonight?_

 

and

 

_2.30am - I swear I will replace those sheets..._

 

One from his mother simply saying 'call me' and three from Niall.

 

 _10pm- Dude, are we still on for the bungalow? I know you're getting settled in but I thought seeing as though you and Harry are friends again we might still be on... I spoke to your mother and she told me that things have calmed down... Besides, we haven't seen you in ages._ "

 

_11pm - Let me know okay?_

 

and

 

_11.05pm - Bro... I already spoke to Des, we are staying the the bungalow alright. I don't care, I will kid nap you if needed. I'll tell Harry._

 

Louis laughed... Friends... 

 

Harry finally got off the phone and Louis sat his down to turn and ask who it was when he was tackled back with out warning, glasses miraculously clinging to his face.

 

Louis could feel Harry's morning wood against the back of his thigh as one leg got trapped between their bodies. 

 

Louis bit his lip and tried to move his body against it in a tease but Harry caught on. 

 

"You're so fucking naughty." Harry grinned and pulled back to release the awkward leg before laying his whole body down over the smaller boy. "I kinda like it." Harry mused before toning the mood back for a slow good morning kiss, allowing himself to move against Louis in a subtle way. His bare warm pelvis moving over Louis as his lips did the same. 

 

When Harry's movements became more deliberate Louis broke away with a grin and slid up with a push under the taller so he could tilt his behind and allow Harry's cock to slide between the cheeks. He couldn't help the twitch that broke over him as his puffed sensitive hole was brushed over and Harry chuckled.

 

"Sensitive are we?" Harry whispered but slid against him again and Louis mewled. It was sensitive, yes, but only made him reminisce of the night before. "I bet I could..." Harry began, but like he intended on saying, with the slightest pressure, he was back inside, "just side in." he finished but Louis eyes were closed and hands gripping the sheets for dear life. 

 

"God... Feels... Different." Louis breathed between slow thrusts. His glasses shifted slightly at the movements and from Louis squinted eyes. Harry curled down to nestle into the nape of Lou's neck as he kept a slow and steady pace, his own breath coming out in harsh and heavy blows, moving the hair around the smaller's ear. 

 

"Good?" Harry muffled from his position never stopping, Louis entire body being shuffled up and down the motion, eventually having to swing his arms around the boy above him to maintain some stability in the situation. it didn't help. Louis had to resort to tilting his hips to try and get Harry to the spot.

 

It wasn't working.

 

Louis let out a loud whine and tried to push Harry off him to change the angle. The issue is that Harry goes TOO deep and doesn't get his prostate in the movement and he needed to get a better angle so he would. Harry wasn't having it though, deliberately applying counter pressure to prevent it.

 

It was really driving Louis nuts. He was trying everything.

 

When pushing Harry away didn't work he clambered for the head board to try and push down, a large hand on his ass stopped that and Louis screamed from his throat in frustration. To top it all off... He could feel the prick smiling. 

 

"Harry!" Louis whined but Haz didn't stop. His slow, steady and DEEP movements still had moving Louis about against his will as he tried straining is back into an arch to achieve his goal.

 

That was when Harry sat up, he took the last of the covers with him as he rose. Louis was worried for a moment he was going to leave but that let him when Harry took all of the control and pulled Louis by his hips flush against his own lap, cock buried and took Louis knees from underneath and  pushing them over his shoulders to fold the younger in half. Louis was so confused but didn't argue when the movement started.

 

Harry pushed to the haunches of his legs and bent over the mangled boy, hips vertically on top of hips and pulled out to fuck back in hard... No faster. Just harder... much harder.

 

Louis felt his tense muscles crack in his back from the pressure but it was something he had been trying to do for weeks. Harry was like a chiropractor now. 

 

Louis read about this position one lonely night.

 

Folded deck chair or something. It was... AMAZING.

 

Not only did the angle cause Harry to hit his prostate on the way past with every thrust, he was as deep as he could possibly go and all of Louis blood was rushed to his head. 

 

"Uh... uh... uh... uh... uh" Stuttered out of Louis in escalating pitches, his body on reflex, attempting to push back but Harry was still stronger, he lent over Louis more to keep them in place as he let his hair fall over the smaller boys face as the bed bounced.

 

"Lou..." Harry groaned as he through his head back in concentration, hair flipping with him as his lightly tanned neck exposed itself. "Gonna cum Lou." Harry groaned the pace never changing though some how this slow morning sex had turned into a dirty fuck... they seem to be in the habit of doing that.

 

Louis eyes fluttered open but even behind lenses he could see if he came now... It would be on his own face.

 

"Harry. No." Louis clenched and struggled again. "Haz. GAH!... I'm- I'm close too... fuuuuuck... Move." louis made perfect sense to himself but Harry had no clue. "Haz. Stop. Haz... Teacups."

 

It was a millisecond before Harry was on the other side of the bed and scrambling to stand and pull his briefs on.

 

He got some on... they weren't his... but he was covered... kind of... His erection still at full and hung out the bottom of his shorts but he tried.

 

"I'm so sorry Lou, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to be over powering but I was, oh my god. I'll make it better, please, just... I'll make it better!" Harry was shouting from the bathroom before a massive crash then a tap running.

 

Louis sat up on his elbows, tasseled hair and glasses askew watching the sight play out. 

 

Harry ran back into the room, hilariously to Louis, cock still rock hard and present beneath the cotton as he rushed to his side with a face towel.

 

"Louis. Oh god. Where is it? What hurts? Tell me!" Harry began searching the smaller boys body for marks, blood or anything else to show signs of pain...

 

He found nothing... of course.

 

"Haz... Stop." Louis grabbed his wrists and made him look up. "I just didn't want to get my spunk on my own face." Louis laughed and Harry let out the longest breath and looked away. Searching his mind for normality. 

 

"Oh." Is all he managed out before Louis pulled him back down over him.

 

"Love you Haz..." Louis whispered between kisses to the side of his head. 

 

"That actually would have been kinda hot..." Harry whispered back with a shit eating grin Louis didn't need to see to know he had. 

 

"Shut up." Louis laughed.

 

They kissed again. Slowly. Bringing them selves back to a good equilibrium. 

 

"OH!" Harry called out as he pulled back suddenly, leaving Louis glasses fogged and dazed.

 

"Wanna come to my mothers for Christmas?"

 

 

 

END.................. for now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
